Conquest (God Genesis)
Backstory Conquest is the second strongest and oldest horseman to come into being. She is known as the devil's greatest rival. Lucifer had succeeded in locking her and the rest of the horseman up for thousands of years untill they were awakened by a fallen angel named Sybil. The horseman were vastly weakened when they were freed so they had to hide and replenish their strength before lucifer or the angels hunted the horseman down. Conquest regained her strength by using others to spread strife and powering up through any conquest. At full power not even lucifer can battle conquest so she relies on other tactics to take out conquest. Conquest a long with the devil are shown to be the biggest threats to the entire world. Conquest has the ability to drive beings power mad. Conquest is indeed depicted as the worst being to exist as her plan was revealed to be bigger than Lucifer's. Conquest wants to rule over the entire universe, even above her own horseman. War is the only horseman that conquest relates to. Famine and death aren't fond of conquest. War actually later turns on conquest. Because if conquest ruled over everything, there would be no more war, extremely weakening her power. Conquest finds a loophole telling war that she can still induce war when she reigns that was enough for war to continue to help her sister. Divinity Level Divinity level is a way of classifying strength of beings that is not mentioned in verse. Every hundred thousands there is a slight difference in strength. Conquest has a divinity level of 2,800,000,000 Appearance See picture Personality (WIP) Conquest is a very dedicated to her job as a horseman of the apocalypse. She is dedicated to her cause of trying to overthrow Yahweh and the rest of the Gods. As the embodiment of conquest, she is a dominatrix to a very high degree. Conquest also has a high sense of self importance. She considers herself greater than she really is at times such as being equal to God. Conquest is a cold individual as she cares nothing for the lives of others and wants everyone to be subject to dominion. She is fond of even acts such as rape. Conquest also has an obsession with disease, as she has cause massive plagues such as Bubonic Plague also known as The Black Death. Conquest feels as a horseman, it's her duty to slay God at the end of time and take over her place as ruler. Being the embodiment of conquest, she feel it is in her destiny to spread it and rule over all things. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Conquest, Pestilence Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: As old as the concept of conquest. Classification: Horseman Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Accelerated Development (Through Conquest), Weapon Mastery, Conceptual Manipulation, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Invisibility, Telekinesis, Power Nullification (Weaker beings), Durability Negation (With her sword), Flight, Summoning, Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (At full power she is comparable to God) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Conquest can keep up with God and Death), Higher with her horse. Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Lucifer and Remia without issue. Survived a confrontation with God) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Blade of Conquest Intelligence: Supergenius, has knowledge since the beginning of time. Is the only one able to sense God's true intentions. Extremely knowledgable in war and combat. Weaknesses: A long time with no type of conflict and Conquest can drain her strength. Being sealed also blocks off her ability to gain power through conquest and war. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Horseman Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Biology Users Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Disease Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Tier 2